Life After
by BlessedMay
Summary: Takes place after Pitch Black, not going on TCOR timelines.


(A/N) Hey everybody! This story does not follow the chronicles of Riddick but is instead placed after Pitch Black. Don't get me wrong, I love TCOR but I wanted to do something different!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been four years since Riddick had left Jack with Imam in New Mecca. He had left in the night, spiriting away to some far away place where Jack couldn't reach him. She had been heartbroken and lost since he left, only the guiding hand of Imam had kept her from straying to drugs and drinking. She had matured from the small girl hopelessly infatuated with Riddick to the strong woman who was independant to the very end. She had long since grown her hair out so now it flowed down her shoulders in curly brown waves. She dressed in a black wife beater and black cargo pants in honor of the man who had saved her life multiple times on T2. Today was special for Jack, it was her eighteenth birthday. She excitedly trodded down the stairs for breakfast and was astounded at the sight that greeted her. Imam had cooked her favorite meal consisting of chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on the top. She smiled in delight and gave him a hug good morning.

"Happy birthday Jaquelyn!" He exclaimed as she pulled away. They sat down at the table with Lajjun and Ziza to eat breakfast. The pancakes quickly disappeared once Jack had her fork and knife.

"Those were so good Imam, thank you so much!" She thanked the older man. He smiled but shook his head.

"I admit even though I enjoy cooking the chocolate chip pancakes are not of my making, you must thank Lajjun for the excellent pancakes." Imam said modestly. Jack smiled at Lajjun broadly.

"Thanks Lajjun, the best I've tasted yet." She gave the woman a hug and Ziza a peck on the cheek before grabbing her back pack. Today was the last day of school before graduation and she didn't want to be late. Running out of the house she practically flew to her nearby school. Entering the giant building she held her chin up high and entered, she was what the school considered an outcast. She didn't have any girlfriends, didn't have a boyfriend and she didn't care. She sauntered through the halls to her locker without hesitation. Grabbing the books she needed she waited for the bell to ring. Going into her Calculas class she realized it was great being eighteen.

She answered all the questions in class without one issue, math was one of her best subjects along with science. Jack knew that most of the school resented her presence because not only was she a social outcast but also because she was a genius when it came to math and science. The bell rang and she gathered her book for her next class. On the way to her class she got wrapped up in her thoughts and found herself surounded by the school cheerleaders. They all wore pink and their cheerleading jackets. The leader of the cheer squad strolled up to Jack like she owned the school. She smelled like jasmine and Jack felt like gagging.

"I heard you turned eighteen today." The girl, Donna, informed Jack. Jack nodded her head and assumed a slack position.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Jack crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Donna.

"Don't you think you should be accepted into society before you graduate, I mean, you don't want to be an outcast forever do you? I'm willing to extend gratitude to you out of the love of my heart and announce to the school that you aren't too bad." _She's got some nerve. _

"You know what you blonde haired bimbo?" Jack asked the girl with anger in her voice. "I don't care what you or anybody else thinks of me, if I'm a social outcast oh well! And 'sides, there isn't any love in your heart to start with so how could you 'extend' it to me?" Jack pushed the girl out of her way and tried to get through her cheerleading posse.

"At least I'm not gender confused JACK." Donna stressed Jack's name viciously, twisting it so it was an insult. Jack turned back to the girl with anger flashing in her eyes like fire.

"Sorry Barbie, I've got better things to do than to play dolls with you and your minions." Jack smirked and pushed the groupies out of her way. They grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back into the circle. A crowd by now had formed around the bickering girls and cheered or booed at what they said.

"Did you just call me Barbie?" Donna asked rage flashing in her eyes.

"That's what I said." Jack mouthed back. Donna scratched at Jack then, her french manicured nails making claws. Jack easily caught the girl's arm and shoved it behind her back and pushed her to the floor.

"Listen up Blondie, I don't care what you or anyone says, if I'm an outcast who cares! I'm not interested in being one of your minions so you can shove that idea back up your ass where it came from!" Jack rose from the girl and strode off to her next class just as the bell rang. Leaving Donna and the cheerleaders with a cheering crowd behind.

The rest of the school day passed without incident until the last class Jack had, English. She was paying attention to every word the Professor said, she wasn't very good at it and if she wanted to pass then she still had to pay attention. Most people in the room were either asleep or passing notes but Jack adamantly refused to be a part of that. The Professor was currently discussing a book when the intercom came on and the principal's secretary's voice came booming over the air.

"Will Jaquelyn Phillips please report to the principal's office after school." The Secretary ordered. Jack wanted to cringe in her seat but refused the urge. She knew the Principal must've caught word of her fight with Donna. She was happy it was the last day of school or else she'd probably be expelled. But she was sure the Principal could think of an excellent punishment for her though. The class booed at the intercom and returned to what they were doing. The Professor sent Jack a reproving look before continueing the discussion on the book. After English Jack walked to the Principal's office with her head held high, she would not appear weak in his eyes.

When she entered the office the Secretary ordered her to sit on the bench and informed her that the principal would be with her momentarily. Jack waited for a good ten minutes before the Principal let her into his office. When she opened the door she saw Principal Edwards sitting at his desk in his huge office chair. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was Donna's father. She wanted to groan at her choice of girl's to publically humiliate but held it back since he'd probably think she was insane. He had a serious look on his face and his hands were steepled together as he regarded her.

"Miss Phillips, this is the fifth time in two weeks that I've had to take you to my office, everytime it has something to do with my daughter, why is this?" The question could've been rehtorical but Jack was just too happy to be a smart alec around him to care.

"Maybe 'cause I'm trying to get you to realize your daughter's not a perfect little angel?" She mouthed off before she could stop herself. If she kept this up she was going to get in some major trouble one of these days. The Principal frowned at her and rose from his chair to sit on the desk next to her.

"Jaquelyn, you have a promising future ahead of you, what with you being so excellent at math and science, do you really want to ruin that by being a trouble maker?" The question was also rehtorical but Jack smirked.

"I've been a trouble maker since birth Edwards, do you really think I care if people want me to change?" The look he gave her this time was worse than the first. _You're diggin' a hole you might not be able to get out of. _Her subconscious warned her but she ignored it yet again. The Principal sighed and shook his head.

"Jaquelyn, if you do not cease this behaviour I'll have no choice but to fail you." He informed her. Jack's eyes went wide.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't do that! Just 'cause I'm a smart alec you can't fail me when I KNOW my grades are the best in the school!" She exclaimed in surprise. She was getting very mad at the principal but she wouldn't act on her anger until after she graduated if he was going to fail her.

"Yes I can, troublemakers don't get promising futures." He informed her bluntly. Jack realized what he was meaning now. He had all the grades at his computer, all he had to do was switch things around and she would flunk twelfth grade, just because she didn't get along with his daughter. _What a bastard._ She thought with a scowl on her face.

"And what do I gotta do to not flunk hm?" She tried to keep her tone neutural but some sarcasim slipped in automatically. He glared at her but spoke.

"You try not to screw the graduation up for my daughter and..." He leaned forward so his lips were close to hers. "you do me certain favors." The suggestion was not lost on Jack and she completely blew up.

"Back off you perv!" She screamed angrily as she pushed away from the desk. Dashing for the door he was able to grab her and pin her to the wall before she escaped.

"Fine Jaquelyn, flunk your last grade and don't graduate." His words made her pause in her tracks. What was she going to do now? Jack suddenly found her lost, _possibly past the point of no return, _she thought. _Am I going insane? I'm cracking jokes at my own expense!_ Shaking it off she glared right into the principal's eyes.

"I'm nobody's slave Edwards, and nobody includes you." She said as she kicked him hard in the groin. She ran out of the office and out of the school. She was fed up with people treating her like crap, what did she have to do to escape this world?

Running all the way home she took deep breaths when she finally reached her door. Opening up she was met with black. Pushing the door open all the way she was surprised when people jumped out of hiding places screaming 'happy birthday Jack!' She backtracked slightly before getting pushed into the room by Ziza. She had the broadest grin on her face she could manage faking. She tried to hide her real feelings from Imam but not looking him in the eyes but she knew that he knew something was wrong.

"Let's have some cake Jack!" Ziza said excitedly. She grasped Jack's hand and practically dragged her all the way to the table. Ziza pushed her down into her chair and placed a slice of cake onto a plate for her carefully. Giving her a fork she smiled so broadly Jack couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"Thank you Ziza." She thanked the young girl before taking a bite of the delicious cake that she knew had been prepared by Imam. Her family and the family's friends all crowded around the table and joined her in eating the cake. Smiles were passed around the room contagiously and most people were laughing hard. But Jack sat silently eating her piece of cake with no expression on her face whatsoever. Whenever somebody spoke to her she managed either a small smile or a half smile but she felt like just going to bed and crying her heart out. Where was Riddick when she needed him the most?

Jack opened the presents that she got from Imam and several other people quickly. Just wanting her birthday to be over as soon as possible. She thanked each person for her gifts before ripping into the next one. Ziza would giggle everytime Jack stuck the bows on the little girl's head. If Jack wasn't so upset she was sure the birthday party would've been excellent. When the people finally left the house at ten o'clock that night she crept up to her room after saying good night to her family. Collapsing onto her bed she let the tears fall. She missed Riddick so much, if he was here she wouldn't have to deal with these things, he'd keep her safe from the monsters like he did on T2. Sighing deeply she started to cry. She didn't want to have to face these troubles. Jack so desperately needed a hero. Soon she fell asleep with thoughts of Riddick on her mind.

In the middle of the night Jack awoke abrubtly, but could not figure out the reason for why she did. Rising from her bed she grabbed the flashlight she kept under her pillow at all times to 'fight away the monsters of the night'. Hearing a thunk noise she twirled towards her window where the noise was coming from and aimed the flashlight at it. Going over to the window she looked outside but she could see anything, opening up her window she looked outside but saw nothing still. There was a thunk again but it came from the other window this time, going over to it she looked out of it and saw nothing. Jack was really starting to think she was going insane when she heard a tapping sound. Slowly turning around she looked to see what was causing all the noise. What she saw made her gasp.

Sitting on her window seat tapping the wall with his fingers was Riddick. Jack's jaw went slack as she stared at him in his all his animal magnificance. Sittinig there on her window seat he looked like he owned the world and was proud to flaunt it. His name was a whisper on her lips as she launched herself into his arms. He just sat there staring at her for a while before wrapping his arms around her as well. They hugged eachother for long moments before they pulled away. Jack stared at Riddick's body in amazement, he had always been strong but now he just looked amazing. Every muscle in his legs moved as he stood up. Jack was afraid she'd start drooling if she kept staring so she brought her bright green eyes to his sharp silver ones. Mustering up her courage she smacked Riddick hard across the mouth with her open palm. He reeled back from shock other than pain.

"What was that for?" He growled low in his throat. It had been so long since she heard his deep voice that she found herself closing her eyes as if she was listening to music.

"For you leaving me four years ago in the middle of the night without telling me good bye!" She yelled at him as she glared at him. Riddick raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Your hopeless Jack."

**_I'm Standing on a bridge_**

_**I'm waitin in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**Theres nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but theres no sound**_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) That was part one of four hope y'all enjoyed it, don't forget to review! -Sabeybaby


End file.
